


Black Moths (do you hear me)

by floorgremlin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Film School Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gen, Haunted Houses, IT Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope | Academics, Light Horror, POV Multiple, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), bts but they're ghoul boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorgremlin/pseuds/floorgremlin
Summary: Jungkook inherits a beautiful house - but when things start going bump in the night he calls in a team of paranormal investigators to find out what's going on.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser of things to come!

“So this is all mine?!”

Jungkook looked up at the beautiful entryway of the house. It was dark and dusty but it was apparently his and he couldn’t believe it. He’d never really _owned_ anything before. Nothing this beautiful at least.

“Yes sir, as of today the Jeon Manor is yours. I’ve gathered together the deed, the keys, and the will with the bequeathal in this envelope here for you. All you need to do is sign this receipt and you’re all set. We’ll take care of the rest.”

Jungkook turned back to his solicitor. While he was loving the creepy, dark aesthetic of the house his solicitor did not seem comfortable there. They clutched the envelope tight to their chest and looked ready to bolt at the first noise. They held out a clipboard with the paperwork towards Jungkook, waiting for him to take it away. He reached for it and flipped through the pages, not reading them but pretending to to seem like he knew what the hell was going on. He really should have brought his dad to this appointment.

“Your uh…envelope also includes a little history on the home. One of the townspeople we hired to clean the house stocked the fridge for you as well, so you could stay here tonight if you wanted to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to? This place is mine!” Jungkook shot a smile at his solicitor, beaming positivity. The solicitor didn’t return his enthusiasm.

“Well it is a little…creepy isn’t it? Just you alone in this big house?”

“Yeah but isn’t that part of the fun?! I can’t wait to move in my stuff and really settle in!”

The solicitor gave Jungkook a look like he was deranged. Jungkook decided to give up - they’re not going to understand the freedom something like this would offer him. “This is my fresh start,” he thought as he took the keys from the solicitor and watched them scurry out of the house. “This is my chance to start over and try something new.”

* * *

Whoever had stocked the kitchen had done a good job. Jungkook was digging in to a delicious bibimbap meal and a cold beer while looking through the paperwork. A lot of it he didn’t understand - all the legal stuff was beyond him. He looked at the will again and held his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“So you really don’t know who this person is, appa?”

“I’ve never heard of him before,” murmured his father. He could tell he was distracted by something. “Maybe he’s some distant uncle of mine that I never met? You know we’re not close with that side of the family.”

“It’s just weird that someone I never even met gave me all of this.” Jungkook looked around the kitchen, so different than the one at home. Whoever made this house loved European architecture and it looked nothing like the kitchens he was used to. It had this look that he only ever saw in those BBC shows Jin liked to watch. He was sure his friend would appreciate the vastness of the kitchen more than he did. He was just grateful for a full fridge.

“Why don’t you send me a copy of the paperwork the lawyer gave you, I can ask some family members and see if they have any information. In the meantime enjoy it, Jungkook. You deserve nice things and I think this is one of the nicest things you’ve had in a while.”

Jungkook could feel the flush creep up his neck. Yes he did deserve it but he was embarrassed by his father’s words. Not the sentiment, but the reason for it. “Thank you, appa. I’m enjoying it so far. This place doesn’t have wifi yet but Seokjin is coming over tomorrow to help me move in and get some things installed. I’ll email you a copy of the will as soon as I can.”

They talked a little longer before hanging up. He could sense his dad wanted to say something but it was never brought up. Which is fine. There were plenty of things Jungkook didn’t want to talk about either, and he was glad his father didn’t poke or prod today.

Jungkook cleaned up the dishes in his kitchen. _His kitchen._ He still couldn’t get over it. Whoever this “Bang” was who left him this home was a national treasure. He stuffed the will and other documents back in the envelope. They’d be there tomorrow.

* * *

Jungkook woke up with a start, sweat coating his body and his breath ragged. He could tell his hair was messy and wet from perspiration. The room was dark and quiet, the only light coming from the partially obscured moon outside. He could still feel this heavy weight on his chest, like something was sitting on it when he was asleep. This was different from his panic attacks though. It was like something was _actually_ sitting on his chest before he woke up. Touching his chest, it felt tender and bruised.

“What a weird dream,” he said. He scrubbed his face with his hand and looked around. The bedroom was empty, as he expected. Maybe all the excitement of the day made him jittery? He wasn’t one for bad dreams.

He put on his bunny slippers and padded downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. The house was still, with the occasional critter shuffling around in the autumn leaves outside. The peace was calming to Jungkook - he hadn’t heard it this quiet ever. Coming from Busan, he was use to the hustle and bustle of the city lulling him to asleep. Something about this peace was centering to him. Maybe this is a space where he can find…

_SNAP_

The bannister Jungkook was holding cracked in half while he was holding it and he felt himself starting to tumble down the stairs. A bunny slipper went flying but he caught himself on the railing just barely. Looks like his reflexes were still there. He looked at the bannister - it was like someone chopped it in half.

“Ok I’m strong but I’m not that strong,” he muttered, looking at the break. He made a mental note to text Jin about bringing some tools to fix it in the morning. Unfazed he went to the kitchen to grab his water. It was an old house, there were things that needed repair. The stair probably weren’t use to this much use anymore. He’ll have to remind hyung to be careful tomorrow. There are probably lots of things he’ll need to fix -

_CREAK_

Jungkook broke out of his thinking. The floorboards only creaked when he walked on them. But he wasn’t walking right now. It was an old house, maybe it’s -

_CREAK_

It was closer now. Jungkook peered around the doorway. Maybe an animal got in?

_CREAK_

Ok, definitely not an animal. It sounded like someone was walking towards him. Slowly too. An animal wouldn’t be that sneaky, right?

The room suddenly felt very, very cold. The creaking had stopped but Jungkook was still alert, on the lookout for whatever made the noise. He grabbed the glass tighter as he peered around the corner, trying to see what could be making the noise.

That’s when he felt the cold touch of someone’s hand on his shoulder and screamed.


	2. A Visitor

**Seokjin**

“JK, I have to be honest - this place gives me the creeps.”

Jin put the boxes down in the foyer and looked up the grand staircase to the large window. “It looks like the house in that movie you made me watch. _Crimson Mountain_?”

“ _Crimson Peak_.” Jungkook was carrying the stuffed armchair all by himself without breaking a sweat. Jin may be older than JK, but he was pretty sure JK could deadlift him easily. “And hey, my house doesn’t look like that house!”

“It’s weird, though, right? A house like this in the middle of South Korea?”

“Yeah, I thought that too. When I was flipping through the paperwork last night, I saw that the original owner loved European gothic literature. It’s what inspired the look of the house. Even hired some British architect to build it here.”

“Huh, well, I guess it’s good to have goals.” The boxes were piling up in Jungkook’s foyer. Neither were sure where things should go. There was just so much space. A dining room and a parlor and a library?! Jin was relatively sure Jungkook didn’t own enough books to even fill a library. The entire place needed a good dusting and deep clean. And some minor repairs from the looks of it.

“JK, what happened here?” Jin walked over to the cracked banister.

“Oh - it just cracked the other night.”

“Just cracked? How?” The break to Jin looked intentional, like someone set up the banister to fall apart at a single touch. If it had been repaired before Jungkook moved in, it was done very poorly.

“I’m - I’m not sure.” He could hear his friend leave the foyer and go into another part of the house. It was so empty that their voices bounced around all the hardwood. Jin left his examination and went searching for him. Through the dining room into the kitchen, where Jungkook was putting on a pot of tea.

“You’re not sure?” Jin leaned against the doorway. “Was it broken when you moved in?”

“Well, no - “

“Was it broken when I came today?”

“Yes but - “

“So it stands to reason that Master Jeon Jungkook broke it sometime between yesterday and today.”

Jungkook whirled around to face Jin, on the verge of exploding. “Jin-hyung, I saw a ghost.”

“You shouldn’t blame shoddy workmanship on a ghost, Jungkook.”

“No, no. I don’t think the banister was the ghost’s fault. Or maybe it was, I don’t know! I just know what I saw.”

At first, Jin thought JK was joking. But as they stood in the kitchen and really saw Jungkook, he realized his friend was serious. JK had a glazed look in his eyes and was breathing rapidly. He hadn’t seen him like this in a while. Jin walked over to the stove where the kettle was whistling, poured the two of them tea, and placed the mug in JK’s hands, ushering him to the small kitchen table.

“Hey, ok. I believe you. Tell me about the ghost.”

Jin listened attentively as Jungkook described what happened last night - how the banister broke and he almost fell down the stairs, the creaking floor, the grip on his shoulder. He even showed Jin the bruise on his shoulder, still fresh from last night.

“It even looks like a handprint! A small one but a handprint!”

It didn’t look like a handprint to Jin, but the mark was undeniably there. He wasn’t sure what to make of all this ghost stuff. He wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural world - sometimes a weird creaking was the floorboards. But his friend was upset, and he wasn’t going to push his anti-supernatural beliefs on someone who was clearly scared.

“Well, I’m just going to say it. Fuck this ghost.”

“Jin!”

“Any ghost that’s going to hurt my friend isn’t worth our time. Maybe it’s here because it thinks it still owns this place. I bet once we make this your home, it’ll get out of here. We can even buy, what do you call them, those smudge stick things to banish them out of here when we’re done. This is your house, Jungkook, and I’ll be damned if some spectral asshole is going to ruin it for you.”

They were silent for a while, sipping their tea and letting Jin’s words hang in the air. Jungkook looked down into his mug. ”Jin, do you think I deserve this?”

“The haunting? No. It’s probably some angry old person mad that you - “

“No, not the ghost stuff. This house.”

“Yes, of course you do!”

“That’s what my dad said too,” Jungkook muttered, getting up to put away his mug. Jin watched Jungkook wash his cup and put it on the drying rack. Ever since Jungkook took a leave of absence from Busan Arts College, he’d been depressed and withdrawn. Jin thought that this house would be wonderful for Jungkook. The quiet of the countryside could help reset Jungkook, maybe help him find some inner peace. He wasn’t sure if JK wanted to return to school - part of him thought he shouldn’t. As gifted as he was at athletics, it didn’t seem like a career in Sports and Leisure studies would make him happy. He hadn’t known Jungkook long, but in their short amount of time as colleagues and then friends, he’d seen him change.

Before, Jungkook could fake happiness. He noticed it through the camera. Though Jungkook could flash his radiant smile and laugh and act like everything is fine, Jin could see that that feeling never reached his eyes. He was acting. When they first met, Jin didn’t think it was his place to say anything, and he regretted not checking in earlier once they got to know each other better. It wasn’t until this year when the facade starting cracking. Jin had tried to get his friend to open up about his issues, but with Jin being out in the work force and Jungkook still in school, he had to admit he hadn’t been keeping up with him as he should.

“Let’s come up with a plan!”

“A plan?”

“Yeah!” Jungkook’s mask was back up, and he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. “We have to start moving those boxes somewhere, right? Let’s come up with a plan on where to move them, what to clean, what we should run into town and buy…”

“Ugh, you and your plans. Fine maknae, you make your plan and point me in the right direction.” Jin could see the time to talk was gone. Maybe later he could figure out what was going on in Jungkook’s mind.

* * *

They had got a fire going in the parlor (or study? Jin didn’t know what rooms were called in fancy houses) and had some chicken on the small table by it. The furniture Jungkook owned didn’t come close to filling this room, but they found some cushions for the floor and were sitting on them by the fire. It was empty, but it was starting to feel something like a home.

“So this wifi network will be all over the house?”

“Yep. I got the mesh network stuff from my friend Yoongi. I have no idea how it works, but when I told him about your house and what you would need, he told me what to buy.”

“Yes, now I can game where ever I want!” Jungkook flopped down onto the floor. He actually was starting to look happy.

They were already in their pajamas for their sleepover. Jin agreed to stay the night and tackle some of their bigger projects in the morning. The banister was number one. Both were afraid to carry any of the furniture upstairs with it broken, so they were planning on sleeping down by the fire tonight. There was also the attic upstairs, which Jin thought Jungkook was too afraid to tackle alone. Not because of the possibility of ghosts - “Jin, what if there are dolls up there?!” Jin shuddered. No one should face creepy dolls alone.

Sleep came easy - a belly full of chicken and a warm, cozy fire would do that. Jin was really starting to come around to the house. Yeah, sure, it was still incredibly creepy. But with a few touches here and there, it could really be something spectacular.

**Jungkook**

_THUMP._

The sound reverberated through the floor. Jungkook was up in a shot, even though it felt like he just fell asleep.

“Ugh, JK, what did you drop?”

“I didn’t drop anything. I just woke up.”

He saw Jin’s head appear from across the table, his black hair a mess. “Well then, what fell?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not about to go see!”

Jin grunted and stood up. “Ok, ok, let’s go together then.” He grabbed his cellphone and turned on the flashlight, and walked out of the parlor. Jungkook followed, his own cellphone in hand.

“What the - how did that happen?” The banister that Jin had duct-taped together had burst apart. The duct tape lay neatly on the ground as if someone peeled it off and placed it delicately on the hardwood.

“Well, that must have been the sound, right? The banister popping back out?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

_CREAK._

It was the same sound from the night before. Jungkook felt his chest tighten. Ok, slow breaths. Slow breaths. No need to panic.

“Huh, must be windy out or something. Is that like the creak you heard last night?”

His throat was so dry, he could barely get his answer out. “Yeah, like that. Except I heard it a few times.”

_CREAK._

“Kind of like that,” Jungkook started walking back into the parlor. “Jin, come back in here!”

Jin slowly walked back into the parlor. Once he was in, Jungkook shut the double doors and locked them.

“JK, I know this is kind of weird, but I don’t think we need to lock the door. It’s a windy night, I’m sure it’s just an old house settling - “

_WHAM!_

The heavy doors swung open, and both men screamed and jumped. Jin hid behind the table as Jungkook jumped out of the door’s way. Nothing lay on the other side.

“Didn’t you lock it!?”

“I did, I did.”

“Then what the hell opened them?!”

“I don’t know!”

* * *

Neither could sleep after the door incident. Whatever had pushed the door open ripped the lock out of the lockset and damaged it, so they couldn’t close it again. They stayed up watching the doorway until the sun rose. Neither said a thing during that time, but they stayed close to each other, Jin’s proximity a comfort to Jungkook.

In a way, he was glad Jin saw what happened - it proved that JK wasn’t making it up. It wasn’t another anxious dream, or panic-induced thought turned bad. It was real, and there was no way what happened was the wind.

Jin spoke first after the sun came up. “So what do we do now?”

“Uhh, eat breakfast, I guess.”

“No, no, no. About this ghost thing. I don’t fully believe what happened was supernatural, but it was definitely strange. Unnatural even.”

Jungkook thought for a second. “Oh! I know!”


End file.
